regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
To Steal an Capital Ship
To Steal an Capital Ship is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision, Yellowjacket and Winter Soldier steal an capital ship. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Oh, hey, Grizzly, Panda, Ice Bear, you bears got yourselves to video chat? *'Grizzly': (On Computer) Yeah, we are. We've never been video chatting people on the computer before it was amazing. *'Mordecai': Well, if you like to video chat and I like for you to have this a package for you bears. *'Panda': (On Computer) Cool a package. We wonder what it is. *(Panda opens a package it is revealed to be the Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Panda': (On Computer) What are these? *'Mordecai': It's Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers and I wanted you to have it. *'Grizzly': (On Computer) Wow. That is very nice of you. *'Mordecai': Yeah. You could use it for safe keeping. *'Ice Bear': (On Computer) Ice Bear loves it. We'll use it for safe keeping. *'Grizzly': (On Computer) Well, come on. We gonna need help from Chloe for everything. *'Panda': (On Computer) Okay, Grizz. (To Mordecai) Bye. *(Panda calls off) *'Mordecai': Bye. *(Song: Get a Clue) *'Mordecai': ♪I've got a little hunch that there is something going on now The clothes I brought, the friends I've got My teacher had a meltdown Then I look at me And I start to see And a voice inside tells me what I must do Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you Get a clue It's there inside of you (Oh yeah, that's right) Get a clue There's nothing you can't do And nothing's ever quite what it seems Just look a little closer at me Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you Get a clue (That's the way it goes now) Did you ever see the world around you change before your eyes The people you ignore before they took you by surprise Then you look at me And I start to see That something happens when I'm next to you Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you Get a clue It's there inside of you (Oh yeah, that's right) Get a clue There's nothing you can't do And nothing's ever quite what it seems Just look a little closer at me Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you Get a clue (Oh yeah, that's right) (That's the way it goes now) (Oh yeah, that's right) The first one came on a Tuesday afternoon when I first saw you The next one came to my surprise when I found out what I had to do Take a photograph of me Hang it in a gallery Sit around and watch TV Turn around and then you look at me Yeah, yeah (Rock the mike!) (Oh yeah, that's right) I've got a little hunch that there is something going on now The clothes I brought, the friends I got My teacher had a meltdown Then I look at me And I start to see And a voice inside tells me what I must do Get a clue It's there inside of you (Oh yeah, that's right) Get a clue There's nothing you can't do And nothing's ever quite what it seems Just look a little closer at me Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you Get a clue (Oh yeah, that's right) Get a clue (Oh yeah, that's right) Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you Get a clue (Oh yeah, that's right) (That's the way it goes now) (Oh yeah, that's right) Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you Get a clue!♪ *(Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision, Yellowjacket and Winter Soldier arrives) *'Dan Zembrovski': Come on, Mordecai. Don't get so bent out of shape about Jeannie. She'll come around. *'Mordecai': Yeah, I guess you're right. *(Enter the Dimensional gap) *'Randy Cunningham': What is that? *'Spider-Man': We're not sure. *'Mordecai': I'll find out. What's going on. *'A-Bomb': Are you sure? *'Mordecai': Don't worry about me. I'll find out what's going on. *'Black Panther': Good luck. You gonna need it. *(Mordecai leaps into the Dimensional gap) *'Mordecai': Where am I? What is this place? I'm at Hardwood County. What is going on here? *(A live-action Mega Rangers arrives) *'Megaforce Red': Don't go over there. *'Mordecai': Who are you? *'Megaforce Red': Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red! *'Megaforce Pink': Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink! *'Megaforce Black': Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black! *'Megaforce Yellow': Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow! *'Megaforce Blue': Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue! *'Robo Knight': I am Robo Knight: Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! *'Mecha Rangers': Earth's defenders, Never surrender! Power Rangers Megaforce! *'Mordecai': Megaforce?! *(A live-action Scaraba, Yuffo and Virox arrives) *'Megaforce Pink': Run! *'Mordecai': Thanks! *(Mordecai leaps into the Dimensional gap) *'Megaforce Black': Anytime. *(Mega Rangers, Scaraba, Yuffo and Virox are fighting each other) *'Megaforce Rangers': echoing Combine! Megaforce Blaster. *'Both': Sky Power, Energize. *'Both': Land Power, Energize. *'Megaforce Blue': Sea Power, Engerize. *'Robo Knight': Vulcan Cannon, Activate. *'Vulcan Cannon': Summon Vulcan Cannon. *'Robo Knight': Vulcan Cannon Set. *'Mega Rangers': Megaforce Blaster, ready. *'Robo Knight': Knight Dynamic, Activite. Reaching full power. Applying Maximum Force. *'Mega Rangers': Dynamic Victory Charge! *'Robo Knight': Knight Dynamic Fire. *'Mega Rangers': Fire! *(Mega Rangers shoots Scaraba, Yuffo and Virox) *'Scaraba, Yuffo and Virox': Aah! *(Scaraba, Yuffo and Virox are defeated) *'Megaforce Yellow': Mordecai, we're counting on you. *(At Avengers Tower) *'War Machine': Did you saw what happened? *'Mordecai': Yes. I was at Hardwood County and I see the Aqua Ranger. *'Yellowjacket': You do? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Vision': Wonderful. Come on. Te others needs us. *'Mordecai': Let's go. *'Ant-Man': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Ant-Man': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you ten on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one rose apple. Clear? *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision, Yellowjacket and Winter Soldier': Clear. *'Hawkeye': How do you expect them to find rose apple on Market? *(At Market) *'Yellowjacket': I got everything but the rose apples. Any luck? *'Mordecai': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Yellowjacket': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Mordecai': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Yellowjacket': Yes! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision, Yellowjacket and Winter Soldier': Rose apples! *'A-Bomb': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Spider-Man': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Ultron? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Yellowjacket': Why are you smiling about? *'Mordecai': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Yellowjacket': Right. So what's the plan. *'Spider-Man': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Yellowjacket': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Spider-Man': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Wasp': Wait, Mordo, Spidey, A-Bomb-- Groans *'Ultron Sentry Officer': You there! *'Mordecai': We'll just put this back. *'Yellowjacket': Run! *'Ultron': Stop them! *'Yellowjacket': You made me lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Mordecai': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Yellowjacket': Groans Come here! *'Ultron Sentry Officer': Where they go? *'Yellowjacket': Grunts Whoa! *'Ultron Sentry Officer': Up there! *'A-Bomb': Yellowjacket! *'Yellowjacket': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Ultron Sentry Officer': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Ultron Sentry Officer': Oh. Hey, you don't have any rose apples, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Ultron Sentry Officer': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Yellowjacket': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Ultron Sentry Officer': Look out! *'Yellowjacket': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision and Winter Soldier wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Mordecai': Great. Just what we need. Yellowjacket? Yellowjacket! Hey, Yellowjacket, let us in! *'Yellowjacket': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Mordecai': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Yellowjacket': I let you in, we're even. *'Dan Zembrovski': Fine! *'Yellowjacket': You have to say it! *'Randy Cunningham': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision and Winter Soldier hops to the capital ship) *'Yellowjacket': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Mordecai': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Yellowjacket': Whoa! *'A-Bomb': Turn the ship! *'Yellowjacket': Let go! *'Spider-Man': Turn the ship! *'Yellowjacket': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Mordecai': Gain altitude. *'Yellowjacket': I know. *'Black Panther': Yellowjacket. *'Yellowjacket': Grunting *'Winter Soldier': We think we're too low. *'Yellowjacket': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Spider-Man': We need to turn. Turn! *'Yellowjacket': Grunts How did you know? *'Spider-Man': Not sure. I just... knew. *'Yellowjacket': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Hawkeye': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Ant-Man': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Hawkeye': Chuckles On a wild rose apple chase? *'Yellowjacket': Yellowjacket to Ant-Man *'Ant-Man': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Yellowjacket. *'Yellowjacket': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Ant-Man': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the rose apples. *'Spider-Man': Yeah, mamey sapotes. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Yellowjacket': Just cut to the chase, Spider-Man. *'Hawk eye': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Spider-Man': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a capital ship. *'Hawkeye': YOU WHAT?! *'Yellowjacket': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Hawkeye': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Hawkeye': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Yellowjacket': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision and Winter Soldier) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Mordecai': Well, which one? *'Hawkeye': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'A-Bomb': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Hawkeye': Stealing a capital ship attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Yellowjacket': On our way. Yellowjacket out. *'Winter Soldier': That went well. *'Yellowjacket': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Yellowjacket': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'War Machine': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Yellowjacket': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Yellowjacket': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Vision': What's the worst that could happen? *'Yellowjacket': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Mordecai': Besides that. *'Yellowjacket': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Rose Apple. *'Spider-Man': Rose Apple? Seriously? *'Yellowjacket': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Ultron': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Yellowjacket': You sure? *'Mordecai': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Ultron': A capital ship? This is Ultron My men reported a stolen capital ship. *'Yellowjacket': That's not the capital ship you're looking for. It's a totally different capital ship. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Ultron': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Yellowjacket': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Ultron': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that capital ship again, take your shot. *'Yellowjacket': Don't think he's taking Commander Rose Apple's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision and Winter Soldier release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Ultron': I want sentries up top, now! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision and Winter Soldier': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Ultron': Open fire. *'Yellowjacket': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Spider-Man': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Ultron Sentry Officer': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Mordecai': Not bad. *'Ultron Sentry Officer': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision and Winter Soldier': Whoa. *'Ultron Sentry Officer': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Winter Soldier': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Yellowjacket': Gotcha! *'Mordecai': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Yellowjacket': Grunting *'Spider-Man': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Yellowjacket': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Mordecai': Yeah. So, what do we do about the capital ship? Chuckling *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision, Yellowjacket and Winter Soldier': Chuckling *'Hawkeye': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Ant-Man': Over there! *'Yellowjacket': One fresh rose apple, as ordered. *'Ant-Man': Thank you, kind sir. *'Yellowjacke': Team effort. *'Hawkeye': Forget about the fruit. Where's the capital ship? *'Yellowjacket': Sighs We crashed it. *'Vision': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Ultron's hand. *'Hawkeye': That's what we like to hear. *'Yellowjacket': chuckles *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision, Yellowjacket and Winter Soldier': Laughs *'Yellowjacket': chuckles *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision, Yellowjacket and Winter Soldier': laughing *'Ant-Man': At least they got rid of the capital ship. *'Hawkeye': exhales *'Ant-Man': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Capital Ship' Trivia *Mordecai gives Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear a Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers during video chatting. 000 Store 236.jpg|Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear's Lightsabers Costom sonic screwdriver16 by elkaddalek-d64q6il.jpg|Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear's Sonic Screwdrivers Gallery Sentai1753.jpg Sentai1754.jpg AIP-2011-04-17-19h19m51s36.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:Shorts Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited